supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Venusaur
(1997-2007) (2008-) |type = Grass, Poison |gender = 87.5% Male, 12.5% Female |weaknesses = Flying, Psychic, Ice, Fire |evolves from = Ivysaur |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation I, 1996 |last appearance = None}}Venusaur is a dual Grass/Poison type Pokemon introduced in Generation I. Venusaur evolves from Ivysaur starting at level 32. It is the final form of Bulbasaur. Motorsports Venusaur has been with Uruguay since 2008. From 1996 to 2007, Venusaur played for Peru. Venusaur left Peru for Uruguay after Portugal's successful DWTS season. Between 2011 and 2014 Venusaur mainly finished in the IndyCar championship in the 11th-20th range. In 2015, Venusaur created history for the team by finishing fourth in the IndyCar championship with Uruguay; ahead of a winless Froslass from Germany. They also showed respect for Graham Rahal's team by winning the 2015 MAVTV 500 at Fontana and the 2015 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Mid-Ohio at the Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course. 2016 showed the same start of the season as 2015. The first four races were awesome as Barber showed Venusaur respect after finishing 2nd in Barber Motorsports Park behind IndyCar points leader Pagenaud; but they were making contact late in the race with Denmark's own Avalugg, in which Venusaur is weak to. At Barber, Venusaur made the Fast Six for the first time after denying Honduras a ticket. It won the resumption of the 2016 Firestone 600 after passing Fennekin, in which Venusaur is weak to. Venusaur went from outside the top 7 to inside the top 5 after Sonoma ended. After Sonoma, it ended 5th in the standings, thus getting Venusaur a Swiss Open seed. Venusaur was originally unseeded for the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells due to Graham Rahal's poor St. Pete race result, but because of the Will Power rule that doesn't allow Will Power to be unseeded, Venusaur will be seeded 14th. Venusaur ended 6th in the final 2017 standings. Music Venusaur failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun, despite being a 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seed; due to it not involving Russia's Pee Saderd, who was no.1 in the BATC Contestant Rankings by the time the song happened. He wrote songs in the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles Special Album Volume 1/2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles Special Album Volume 2 albums, postponed until closer to the Swiss Open due to Bhumibol's death and the postponement of the Russian song selection. Venusaur will continue the music in the special albums for at least the first episode of 2017 of Celebrity Family Feud, where Venusaur was seeded inside the top sixteen, due to standings. Celebrity Family Feud results Venusaur has less success in Family Feud tournaments than the IndyCar Series. Venusaur usually gets out in men's singles tournaments in the first or second round. In Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, Venusaur made the third round after avenging the 2015 championship loss to Juan Pablo Montoya. Eventually Venusaur lost to defending champion and eventual finalist Hélio Castroneves in straight sets. In Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans as an unseeded player, Venusaur beat wildcard Galvantula before losing to Drew Lachey. Venusaur played the 2016 Postponed Cup and defeated Tony Kanaan in the first round. He will now play Pee Saderd in the second round; his second consecutive match against one born before Tai Orathai. Venusaur will be seeded 10th in the men's singles at the 2016 Swiss Open, another Grand Slam-level tournament; as one of the four Generation I Pokemon involved in men's seedings. He can also be seeded in Celebrity Family Feud tournaments based on the standing Graham Rahal is in 2017. In the last three 2017 episodes, Venusaur was part of the Insect Mask team in The Mask Singer season 3, where Venusaur himself failed to qualify for the final in their group, due to them losing to the Leopard mask. Venusaur's best 2018 result was in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29), despite being unseeded, he made the fourth round, losing to Metagross. Venusaur qualified for Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9), due to a change in seedings and the good voice result in I Can See Your Voice Thailand. It was when Venusaur was part of the Bad Voice predictions with Team Unseeded, which were eventually incorrect. Venusaur then lost to Volcarona in the fourth round. Venusaur was forced to play the November 21, 2018 episode due to having played against Pisanu Nimsakul, which drew Venusaur in the first round of Emmitt Smith vs. Todd Gurley II and Craig Robinson vs. Casey Wilson (September 9). However, this marked Venusaur's return to the show for the first time since Nuengthida Sophon (October 24). It was revealed that Venusaur was part of the losing team. Trivia *Venusaur is Ken Sugimori's least favourite Pokemon. *Before Rowlet's, Venusaur's family was the only dual typed Starter Pokemon family. *In Shuffle, Mega Venusaur first appeared on the day after Montoya won the 500 and then the day Justin Wilson died; it appeared later in the game as a collectable after Mission Cards was introduced. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Grass type Pokemon Category:Poison type Pokemon